prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Wizard
Your wizard is the player you control in Prodigy. When you first start the game, you create an account where you create a wizard, allowing you to style him/her however you want to be used for the start of the game. Eventually, once your wizard is created and you start the game, you'll be able to do certain features such as accessorizing your wizard with outfits, wands, hats, and boots. There are various things you can do as a wizard. You can buy things like buddies that follow your wizard, hairstyles that make you stylish, pets that help you in battles, etc. Creation of a Wizard The wizard you choose can be male or female, but they do have gender-specific Hair Styles. The rest such as Eye Color, Hair Color, and Skin Color remains the same for both genders. Changing any design will result in a heart icon showing above your Wizard. The design for both male and female is randomized by default after creating an account, shown in the image below. Hair Styles After picking your gender during the creation of your wizard, you're able to pick 4 different hairstyles. Each hairstyle can have their own color, which you choose, and you are also allowed to change both the style and color later on in the game. Members, however, have more hairstyle and color choices than nonmembers. Other than the 6 default colors and 4 hairstyles, members may have colors of their choice this as well. The hair is shown above, meaning that there is a total of 23 hairstyles and 16 colors. (Males have 8 hairstyles, while females have 15.) Below are the different hairstyles you can get for male and female: Wizard Name Note: The wizard name you select is permanent, so it cannot be changed unless you create a new account. However, during the game, you can visit zones that have a scroll on top of an "N" to customize your name that changes the prefix or suffix of your name. Most custom names require membership. After the creation of your wizard, you start off having to join a server and go through a bit of the intro where you have to introduce yourself to Noot http://mathprodigy.wikia.com/wiki/Noot%7CNoot, which eventually pops up a box where you're allowed to select the first name for your wizard from the following list: As part of the intro, you are allowed to select the last name of your wizard, but in reality, it's a mash-up of two random adjectives, which are randomly generated. To change the current list of names available, you can generate more by clicking the die. Here is the following list of Male and Female last names, as well as the possible adjectives: (Adjectives are mashed-up to create your randomly generated last name.) There are no Q or U male names, no Q, U, W, X and Y female names, no J, K, U, V, X and Z middle names, and no A, I, J, K, Q, U, X, Y and Z last names. Spells On the menubar below the game, there is an option for a spellbook that will let you view 6 spells that you have chosen for battle. Clicking on any of these spells will allow you to swap for another spell you earned via completing trials. As well as upon leveling up your Wizard, you are able to obtain at least 6 http://mathprodigy.wikia.com/wiki/Astral%7CAstral spells. Aside from Astral spells, you can complete trials to earn spells from all elements for your Wizard to use in battle. An example could be like the Firefly Forest from http://mathprodigy.wikia.com/wiki/Flora%7CFlora to earn http://mathprodigy.wikia.com/wiki/Earth%7CEarth spells Technical Side Your wizard also contains a special User ID, which is what the server uses to determine the data of the account you're logging in with. Using a randomly generated userToken (32 character length), this allows you to log in to a server. Your User ID should be based on the highest number of accounts created during the time of the creation of your account. Changing Your Wizard You can change your Wizard's Hairstyle, Hair color, gender(includes changing name), eye color and skin tone. You can change these things by clicking on you wizard and checking out the style tab Category:Gameplay